Caramela
by Shakinha
Summary: [ONE SHOT] Alguém se lembra do sorteio que o Aioria ganhou na fic Douradinhos no Shopping? Vejam o que aconteceu depois...


Gente, quando eu tava em Guarapari, eu li uma historinha do Cebolinha que deu uma idéia interessante pra uma fic com os douradinhos… Se lembram de quando o Aioria ganhou um sorteio no Shopping na fic "Douradinhos no Shopping"? Então… Essa é a história do que aconteceu depois. Espero que curtam. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Caramela 

Uma semana depois do passeio no shopping, Miro foi até a casa de Leão, tratar de um assunto com Aioria.

**Miro:** Oi Aioria! Vim buscar a chinchila manca que vc falou que ia me dar!

**Aioria:** (abrindo a porta) Entra aí! Eu vou lá dentro pegar ela pra vc! (sai)

**Miro:** (esperando pelo amigo) Que legal! Sempre quis ter um bichinho de estimação! Mas eu acho que cães e gatos dão muito trabalho… Mas uma chinchila? Que trabalho um bicho tão pequeno pode dar?

Nisso chega Aioria carregando várias coisas e uma gaiola enorme

**Aioria:** Pronto! Tá tudo aí! Ração! Pó de banho! Alfafa! Suplemento! Ventilador! E a dita cuja! Ufa!

**Miro:** O.O Peraí! O que é tudo isso? Eu vou levar uma chinchila… Não adotar um bebê!

**Aioria:** (cansado) Aceite, meu amigo… Bebês são muito mais simples de cuidar do que chinchilas! Elas vêm até com manual de instruções! (mostra um livro)

**Miro:** Como é que é? Manual de instruções?

**Aioria:** Sim! Chinchilas são, praticamente, videocassetes com um casaco de pele! Sem o manual, vc nunca vai saber como funcionam! Olha só… (folheando o livro) Vc sabia que elas precisam de uma temperatura ideal pra viverem?

**Miro:** Como é que é? O.O

**Aioria:** Elas só sobrevivem entre 18 e 22 graus Celsius!

**Miro:** ò.ó Mas é uma fresca, mesmo!

**Aioria:** É pra isso que serve o ventilador! Para os dias de calor! E eu uso este termômetro pra medir a temperatura ambiente! (mostra um termômetro e continua a ler o livro) Aqui diz também que as chinchilas preferem ambientes secos, em aproximadamente 40 de umidade ou menos! Mas toleram muito bem ambientes mais úmidos, chegando até 75 de umidade!

**Miro:** O.O Er… Aioria? Acho que mudei de idéia! Vou pedir pro Shion comprar um hipopótamo que deve ser mais fácil de cuidar!

**Aioria:** QUÊ! Nada disso, rapazinho! Vc vai levar esse traste daqui agora mesmo!

**Miro:** Mas eu não quero mais! .

**Aioria:** Não interessa! Eu to com esse pepino peludo por sua culpa, lembra?

**Miro:** O.O Minha culpa! O que foi que eu fiz!

**Aioria:** Não acredito! Vc não se lembra do nosso passeio no shopping semana passada?

**Miro:** (tentando lembrar) Vagamente… Minha memória não é muito boa!

**Aioria:** ò.ó Pois eu lembro pra vc: vc me fez entrar num sorteio idiota e…

**Miro:** Ah, lembrei! Vc foi sorteado e ganhou…

**Aioria:** Uma chinchila manca… E um rádio-relógio gago!

**Miro:** Ei, ei! Se vc quiser, no lugar da chinchila, eu posso ficar com o rádio-relógio!

**Aioria:** Não vai dar! Eu to usando ele pra calçar a mesa da sala!

**Miro:** ¬¬ Tá bom, vai! Eu fico com esse bicho esquisito! O que mais diz aí, no manual?

**Aioria:** Vamos ver… (folheando o livro) Aqui está! . (lendo no livro) "No período da manhã ou no mesmo horário da ração, pode ser fornecido, duas a três vezes por semana, um suplemento alimentar"!

**Miro:** Suplemento alimentar? O.O Uau! Uau! Sério! Ela toma suplementos, igualzinho aos atletas? (já todo feliz)

**Aioria:** . É isso aí!

**Miro:** E o que ela toma?

**Aioria:** Germes de trigo!

**Miro:** Germes! Que nojo! ò.O

**Aioria:** É o que diz aqui! "Germes de Trigo"!

**Miro:** Deixa eu ver esse manual! (pega o livro)

**Aioria:** Onde será que o Aioros compra "germes": p

**Miro:** (lendo o livro) "Germem de trigo", Aioria! "Germem"! ¬¬

**Aioria:** Ah, é? He, he, que coisa… .'

**Miro:** Mas agora eu fiquei tentado! (todo feliz) Quero ver essa coisinha ser uma atleta pra vencer competições e…

**Aioria:** Miro! Ela é manca, esqueceu?

**Miro:** Não tem problema! Eu coloco ela num programa de treinamento! É isso! Eu vou ser o "personal treiner" dela! (abre a portinha da gaiola e pega a chinchila) Todo dia, de manhã, ela vai correr, brincar e tomar sol comigo no piscinão do Shion, aí ela vai praticar natação e… (já pulando de felicidade com o bichinho)

**Aioria:** Er… Miro! Chinchilas não podem tomar sol… Chinchilas não podem se molhar… E chinchilas dormem durante o dia inteiro!

**Miro:** (capota) Como é que é! Ela não pode fazer nada! Esse bicho é feito de quê? De papel higiênico?

**Aioria:** (cobre as orelhinhas da chinchila com as mãos) Chiu! Não fale essas coisas na frente dela, desalmado! ò.ó

**Miro:** ò.ó Com uma vida sedentária dessa, não me admira que seja manca!

**Aioria:** O.O UUH! Não toque nesse assunto! Ela é muito sensível!

**Miro:** ò.ó O quê!

**Aioria:** Ela é manca porque a mãe do antigo dono confundiu ela com um rato… e deu uma vassourada na pobrezinha!

**Miro:** Oh, tadinha! Mas que ela parece com um ratão gordo, eu não vou negar!

**Aioria:** Ò.Ó AAH! Quer parar com isso! Ela vai ficar traumatizada! (vira para a chinchila e diz:) Não dê ouvidos pra esse bobão! Você não parece um rato não, tá? Você é como um lindo coelhinho anão, com um rabinho de esquilo, viu? E tem mais! Eu fiz estas pequenas muletas com palitos de picolé pra você!

**Miro:** O.O ò.ó Aioria! Você não acha que tá mimando demais esse bicho?

**Aioria:** Como assim?

**Miro:** Ora… "Ai, não posso tomar sol, senão eu me queimo"! "Não posso me molhar, porque sou feito de açúcar e posso derreter"!

Nisso, o telefone toca…

**Aioria:** Espera aí! Vou atender o telefone! (sai)

**Miro:** Hunf! (fica parado olhando pra chinchila) Que belo abacaxi você tá me saindo, hein? E não adianta ficar me olhando com esses olhinhos lacrimosos aí! Não vou cair nessa, tá?

Um minuto depois, Miro já está abraçando a chinchila. Aioria volta.

**Aioria:** Há, há, há! Era o Mu! Ele disse que o Shaka deixou ele no vácuo de novo! Daqui a pouco ele deve aparecer por aqui pra…

**Miro:** (dando beijinhos na chinchila) Pokemon do papai!

**Aioria:** Bom! O que você tava dizendo sobre mimar a Eduarda? ¬¬

**Miro:** O.O Eduarda! Que raio de nome é esse? ò.ó

**Aioria:** Ora! É a cara dela, você não acha? (pega o bichinho no colo)

**Miro:** Eu tava pensando em algo mais doce e meigo como… Caramelo!

**Aioria:** ¬¬ caramelo! É uma fêmea! Não percebe?

**Miro:** Quem disse que é uma fêmea? ¬¬

**Aioria:** Ora, ela é uma chinchila e não um chinchilo! Parece que não entende nada!

**Miro:** Legal! Caramela, então! Que tal?

**Aioria:** Caramela! Pra mim tá ótimo!

**Miro:** E aí? O que a Caramela come? Queijo?

**Aioria:** O.O AAH! Eu já falei que ela não é um rato! Quer parar com isso! ò.ó

**Miro:** Ah! Aqui está! (lendo o manual) Ela come uma ração peletizada! Vinte a trinta gramas por dia! Tem uma balança aí?

**Aioria:** Acho que o Afrodite tem uma! Vem comigo!

Eles sobem até a casa de Peixes com a chinchila na cabeça de Aioria.

**Aioria:** Ei, Dite! Podemos usar sua balança?

**Afrodite:** Pode. Vem cá!

Eles vão até o banheiro e encontram uma daquelas balanças de banheiro. Miro começa a colocar ração em cima da balança.

**Aioria:** Vai, coloca aí!

**Miro:** me avisa quando chegar nos trinta gramas, tá?

**Aioria:** Ué! O ponteiro nem se mexe! A balança deve estar quebrada!

**Miro: **Caramba! Quem é o elefante cor-de-rosa que conseguiu quebrar uma balança?

**Afrodite:** Er… Então era pra isso? Vocês não têm um copo de medidas, não?

**Aioria:** É… Acho que tem um lá em casa! Valeu Dite!

**Miro:** Aposto que o Aldebaran veio aqui e sentou na balança, não foi?

Voltando à casa de Leão…

**Aioria:** Espera aí! Lembrei de uma coisa!

**Miro:** O quê?

**Aioria:** O Aioros só dá comida pra caramela à noite!

**Miro:** Por quê?

**Aioria:** Sei lá! Acho que ela é um tipo de morcego sem asas!

**Miro:** ¬¬ Sabe o que é um morcego sem asas? Um rato!

**Aioria:** Ah, a Maricota tá estressada, é? (põe a chinchila na gaiola)

**Miro:** ò.ó Esse bicho é cheio de nove-horas! E agora? Como você vai me ensinar a dar ração pra ela?

**Aioria:** Já sei! Você pode dormir aqui! Assim ficamos acordados até tarde!

**Miro:** beleza! Você me empresta um pijama?

**Aioria:** Claro! Vem comigo! (vai no quarto e volta com um pijaminha de centaurozinhos) Aqui está! Esse foi o primeiro pijaminha do Aioros!

**Miro:** AAH! Eu não vou usar um pijaminha de centaurozinhos!

**Aioria:** Olha, é o que tem, tá legal? O Mu sempre dormiu aqui com esse pijaminha e nunca reclamou!

**Miro:** O Mu usava isto? Duvido!

**Aioria:** Aioros! O Miro vai dormir aqui!

**Aioros:** Ok, por mim tudo bem!

E assim… De noite…

**Aioria:** Prontinho! Já tomei banho! E aí? Ela já comeu?

**Miro:** Não! O que será que tá acontecendo?

**Aioria:** Vai ver ela resolveu fazer uma dieta, depois que você chamou ela de rato gordo!

**Miro:** ¬¬

**Aioria:** Bom, deixa pra lá! Agora eu vou te ensinar a dar banho nela!

**Miro:** Banho? Mas você disse que ela não podia se molhar!

**Aioria:** E não pode! Ela toma banho com pó de mármore! (traz um recipiente com pó de mármore)

**Miro:** A Caramela toma banho rolando no pó? O Shion ia adorar isso, porque aí ele não ter que limpar a molhação que o Mu faz no banheiro!

**Aioria:** É mesmo! Há, há, há!

**Miro:** Por falar nisso… Não é ele que vem ali?

Mu chega na janela do quarto de Aioria, cumprimentando o amigo.

**Mu:** Fala aí, Leãozinho!

**Aioria:** fala aí!

**Miro:** Olá, Mu!

**Mu:** ¬¬ Aioria! O que o Miro tá fazendo na sua casa a esta hora da noite?

**Aioria:** Ele vai dormir aqui! Não é o máximo?

**Mu:** AAAHH! Ele vai dormir no meu colchonete! E com meu pijaminha velho de centaurozinhos! (ciuminho!)

**Aioria:** Olha, Mu! Não sei se isso já passou pela sua cabeça… Mas você não é o único amigo que eu tenho!

**Miro:** Esse garoto tem problema! ¬¬

**Mu:** ò.ó É assim, é? É assim? Pois vocês todos vão ver! Eu vou… Eu vou… (vai subindo as escadarias)

**Miro:** Nossa! Ele ficou mordido mesmo!

**Aioria:** Agora ele vai pra casa de cima desabafar com o Shaka! Ele sempre faz isso!

**Miro:** E aí? Vamos dar um banho na Caramela? (todo empolgado)

**Aioria:** (olhando bem pra chinchila) Ela tá meio estranha!

**Miro:** Quê!

**Aioria:** Olha só a carinha dela! Ela tá triste! ó.ò

**Miro:** Será que ela tá doente? O.O

**Aioria:** Acho que sim! Ela não evacuou nenhuma vez hoje!

**Miro:** Ela não fez o quê?

**Aioria:** Cocô! Ela não fez cocô! Entendeu agora ou vou ter que desenhar pra você? ¬¬

**Miro:** E se a gente espremesse a bichinha delicadamente, até que…

**Aioria:** Tá maluco! Assim você vai matá-la de uma vez! ò.ó

**Miro:** Mas eu não quero que ela morra! O que vamos fazer!

**Aioria:** Talvez ela esteja com calor! Eu vou buscar o ventilador! (sai correndo)

**Miro:** Calma Caramela! O papai tá aqui com você! ç.ç

**Aioria:** (chegando correndo com o ventilador) Ei! Que história é essa de "papai"! Eu sou o pai dela! ò.ó

**Miro:** Nada disso! Você deu ela pra mim, lembra? ò.ó

**Aioria:** Isso quer dizer que você é o pai adotivo dela, bestão! Eu sou o pai de verdade! ò.ó

**Miro:** Pai de verdade é aquele que dá carinho e amor! Não interessa se é adotivo ou não!

**Aioria:** Ora! Fui eu que trouxe o ventilador pra ela e…

Aioria liga o ventilador, mas na frente dele havia o recipiente com pó de mármore e, logo na frente, Miro.

**Aioria:** Ops!

**Miro:** AAAH! Você jogou pó de mármore nos meus olhos!

**Aioria:** Foi sem querer! Foi sem querer!

Nisso, chega Aioros.

**Aioros:** Aioria! Que bagunça é essa?

**Miro:** (com os olhos fechados) Quem tá aí?

**Aioria:** Mano! A chinchila tá doente! Corre!

**Aioros:** O que aconteceu com ela?

**Aioria:** (traz a chinchila correndo) Ela não quer comer nem fazer cocô! E fica com essa cara de tonta o tempo todo!

**Miro:** (ainda com os olhos fechados, perdido) Cadê todo mundo?

**Aioros:** Não é cara de tonta, maninho! É cara de cansada!

**Aioria:** Cansada de fazer o quê? Ela dorme o dia inteiro! ó.ò

**Rádio-relógio gago:** _O-o-onze ho-ho-horas e-e vi-vinte mi-mi-mi…_

**Miro:** (aponta para o rádio-relógio) Caramela? É você?

**Aioros:** Vamos colocá-la na gaiola de novo, pra ela descansar! (pega o bichinho no colo) Por que vocês não vão dormir agora?

**Aioria:** Tá bom! (vai guiando Miro até o quarto)

**Miro:** Onde estou? É bonito aqui?

E assim, no dia seguinte…

**Aioria:** (acorda e começa a bater na cabeça de Miro) Miro! Acorda! Já amanheceu! Vamos ver se a Caramela tá bem!

Eles levantam e vão até a sala.

**Miro:** He, he, he! Eu tive um sonho muito louco com ela!

**Aioria:** Eu também! Sonhei que ela tinha melhorado e… e…

Eles vêem a gaiola vazia.

**Aioria:** AAAH! Cadê ela! Cadê ela! (vai correndo ao encontro de Aioros) Aioros! A Caramela fugiu! A Caramela fugiu!

**Aioros:** Calma, Aioria! Ela não fugiu, não!

**Aioria:** Cadê a Caramela, mano! Cadê ela!

**Miro:** O.O

**Aioros:** Acho que ela já estava muito velhinha, Aioria! Ela não agüentou…

**Aioria:** Ela não agüentou o quê, Aioros! Fala, mano!

**Miro:** (olhinhos lacrimejando)

**Aioros:** Ela não acordou hoje, Aioria! Aí, eu tive que levar ela embora, porque…

**Aioria:** Eu não quero que ela vá embora, Aioros! Traz ela de volta! Por que você levou ela embora! Por quê! (chorando)

**Miro:** (chorando também)

**Aioros:** (chora também e abraça os dois menores)

**Aioria:** Traz ela de volta…

E assim… Mais tarde… Os dois garotos tristonhos, olhando pela janela da casa de Leão…

**Miro:** Aioria? Você acha que existe um céu para as chinchilas?

**Aioria:** É claro! Existe um céu pra cada tipo de animalzinho! Uma vez eu tive um pintassilgo que também morreu! E o Aioros falou que ele tinha ido pro céu dos pintassilgos! Maneiro, não é?

**Miro:** É! Ei! Eu te contei do sonho que eu tive com a Caramela esta noite?

**Aioria:** Não!

**Miro:** No sonho, ela não tava mais doente! E podia correr, tomar sol e brincar na água quando quisesse!

**Aioria:** Que legal!

**Miro:** E-eu acho que é isso que ela tá fazendo agora, não é? Se divertindo à beca!

**Aioria:** Pode crer!

E, com o cair da noite, vem a certeza de que a pequena Caramela está num lugar melhor… E ela não está triste, não! Eles sabem disso! Porque, em seus sonhos… Eles brincam entre as estrelas!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bom, espero que tenham gostado… Mandem reviews! Quem quiser ler a original, está na revistinha Cebolinha nº 234.

Bjins!


End file.
